


Seeds of Discord Part 38

by kbj1123



Series: Wonder Woman & Captain America [39]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Marvel Universe, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbj1123/pseuds/kbj1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone or something is causing violent riots to erupt all over the U.S., and whatever it is, it wreaks havoc with both Wonder Woman's health and Bruce Banner's ability to keep his rage in check.</p><p>With help from Natasha, Diana interrogates Nyx, who is still held prisoner by SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Discord Part 38

“I’ve had more than two thousand years of practice, but I am beginning to lose my patience, Nyx.” Diana clenches her fists and digs her nails into her palms. Nyx continues to stand directly in front of her. He smiles without breaking eye contact. “I can help you. You have gamma radiation coursing through your veins. There are doctors and scientists here who can help you control it. Dr. Banner himself could help you,” she offers. “Tell me where to find The Concordance Group’s base of operations. Help me end this violence for everyone’s sake.” 

She takes a step closer to where he stands. If not for the force field between herself and Nyx’s cell, she could place her lasso over him and extract the information she needs. She’s tempted to lower the invisible wall between them and do it, regardless of SHIELD’s rules. 

“I dare you,” Nyx replies as if reading her mind. “Use your lasso on me. You know my new powers are weak. I’m no threat to you. Do it, Wonder Woman.” He straightens his posture and lets his hands relax at his sides, palms out, in a gesture of confident surrender. In the dim florescent light of this prison, he looks small and weak to Diana: just an ordinary man in an ordinary gray prison jumpsuit. She hesitates, and then lowers her hand toward the gold length of rope coiled at her hip.

“DON’T!” Natasha practically screams from the staircase a few feet away. Her voice echoes through the empty interrogation room. She jumps over the last few stairs and takes a few wide, purposeful steps toward Diana. She turns to face Nyx. “He knows something. He wouldn’t taunt you like this if he thought you could get sensitive information from him.”

Diana glances at her friend and relaxes her shoulders. “I don’t know what else to do at this point.” We’ve been at this for nearly three hours, now.”

Instead of answering, Natasha walks to the corner of the room where some folding chairs are stacked. She comes back with two. She takes her time arranging them, and then gracefully perches at the edge of her seat, crossing her black, leather-clad legs at the ankles. She gestures at Diana to follow suit. Diana sits back in her chair, crosses her arms, and scowls. “I was just telling Mr. Nyx that I am a very patient woman. I can certainly wait a while longer for him to talk, now that we’re comfortable,” she says as casually as she can manage.

“Then let’s just talk,” Natasha replies. She doesn’t even look at Nyx. Nyx stares at the two women with open curiosity. “I think we need to get to know our friend a little better, anyway. I mean, he’s been locked up here with no one to talk to except the occasional bullying military interrogator all this time.” She turns to Nyx and smiles up at him. To Diana, Natasha’s expression appears genuinely warm. She’s slightly ashamed that she hadn’t even thought to appeal to Nyx’s more basic, everyday humanity, versus his ethics. Natasha says, “Tell me, Mr. Nyx, what was your name before you signed on with Concordance? Where are you from?”

Nyx laughs, but Diana detects a hint of nervousness beneath the response. His laughter is slightly off-pitch, a half-octave too high. “I was of no consequence whatsoever until Mr. Backus and Eris found me,” he replies. 

“You must have been important to someone,” Natasha coaxes. What about your family? Your mother? Do you have a wife or significant other who might be worried about you?” Again Diana feels a small knot in her gut. She should have thought of this. Of course Nyx had another life once. How insensitive was she to not ask after his loved ones? She fights down a sudden urge to pray to Aphrodite for the transgression. Love transforms even those who have performed the most atrocious of deeds.

“Whom should we contact?” Natasha continues. Clearly, Natasha noticed something vital about Nyx’s body language. “You keep playing with your left ring finger. Are you still married? Has Mr. Backus assured you of your partner’s safety in the upcoming war?”

“She’s not important!” Nyx shouts. His skin turns a sickening hue of light green as he hurls himself at the force field. He slams his entire body into it and pounds at the wall of energy with his fists. “Go to Hell, both of you!” 

Natasha uncrosses her ankles and leans forward, resting her forearms on her thighs and interlacing her fingers. “I think she’s very important to you,” she replies sympathetically. Give me her name. We can make sure she comes through this unharmed. Do you have children as well?” 

“You can do NOTHING for her!” he bellows. His voice is at fever pitch. "She will ascend to the Realm of the Ancients! Nyx Herself will protect her!"  
He turns deep green—almost black. His eyes roll back in his head. His knees buckle, and he crashes to the floor in a heap. Instinctively, Diana leaps to the control panel outside the cell and turns off the force field. She kneels next to the unconscious man and places two fingers at the side of his neck. Before Natasha can react, the man grabs both Diana’s arms and flips her onto her belly. He pins her wrists behind her and kneels next to her. He presses one knee into her kidneys. 

Natasha leaps toward him. Still grasping both Diana’s wrists in one hand, Nyx extends the other out towards Natasha and repels her with an invisible force. She flies backward and slams into the wall of stacked folding chairs. They topple over and around her as she thumps into them. When Nyx speaks again, a woman’s voice echoes through the room. “Hippolyta would be so disappointed in you, Princess.” 

Diana knows that the Goddess of Darkness and Night, Herself has embodied this poor, misguided man. “Let him go,” she pleads, squirming beneath the body inhabited by Nyx.

The goddess roars with laughter that makes Diana’s skin prickle. “By right I should strike him down for his indiscretion and weakness,” she states. “But as it is, I need him, and I’ve promised you to my daughter, Eris and then to my son in turn. You remember Phanes, don’t you Princess?” 

Diana grunts in reply as she tries to rock Nyx off of her. 

“Besides, I’ve invested too much effort into this mortal to release him now. I’ve promised him power…we’ll see.”

The gloating is too much. Plus, although she hears her groan, Diana is unsure of whether Natasha has been harmed. She jerks herself backward, knocking Nyx off balance. Diana lays on her back for a moment and braces herself, drawing her arms and knees toward her torso. When Nyx dives onto her, she easily repels her, throwing her several feet across the room. Both Nyx and Diana spring to their feet. Nyx’s eyes turn pure black. He gestures into the air, and suddenly, the man inhabited by a dark goddess vanishes.


End file.
